


【授翻奇异铁】笑里藏刀

by Klijah_Arcangelo



Series: Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange是个小气的Alpha混蛋 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actually the way I wrote this it kinda makes Stephen look like the bad guy lmao, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic, But also, M/M, Mpregidk - Freeform, Not Steve Friendly, Not Steve Unfriendly, Omega Tony Stark, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Sort Of, Stephen Strange Loves Tony Stark, Stephen Strange is the Pettiest Bitch, Steve's Pov, Tony Stark Loves Stephen Strange, and, or would it just be, sImplied Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klijah_Arcangelo/pseuds/Klijah_Arcangelo
Summary: Steve打心底地庆幸法师是唯一在场的人，甚或有一些感激，让Steve在注册派成员对他抱有的轻微——或者更甚的恶意中缓口气。是的，他是该承认，对于他的队伍——特别是他本人——的所有负面情绪都合情合理，但面对这些早已折磨得他几欲窒息的懊悔情绪，仍让他精疲力竭。考虑到King T’Challa早已警告过反注册派们要小心那位Alpha的怒火，他搞不懂为什么Doctor Strange待他们如此热情友好，不过Steve绝不会为此抱怨。





	【授翻奇异铁】笑里藏刀

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friendly Facades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218015) by [DoctorFawksy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFawksy/pseuds/DoctorFawksy). 



> 期待下文！  
> 感谢授权  
> 感谢Beta@江休复

像是过了很久，但又似乎是在眨眼之间，Steve穿过走廊，把自己挪向公共厨房。这或许可以，本就该更熟稔的，他沮丧地胡思乱想。三年来，Steve和他的队友们在瓦坎达过着流浪者的生活，而复仇者总部也进行了一系列翻新工作。客观地说，这些变动对于新老复仇者都算是有益，但他们也有意无意地——疏远反注册派（the “Rogues”）的人，好像单单把他们称作地痞流氓（rogues）还不够发泄似的。Steve内心承认，在想到“他的”队伍与Tony建立的队伍之间，那道隔阂存在的合理性时，他的脚步像是畏缩一般迟疑了片刻。特别是考虑到他自己正是这一切的原因之一。

在穿过通向公共厨房的通道时，Steve的思绪被打断。他反而注意到在桌旁单独坐着的一个人，而那人似乎只专注于面前的交互式全息投影。黑色的发间夹杂着几缕银丝，垂在额角很是显眼，即使没有素蓝的短袍和“活的”猩红色斗篷，这位Alpha也是辨识度极高。更别说他的信息素，那是一种神秘没药与雪松的古怪混合味，甚至还掺杂了些刺激性的金属气息。

Steve认识法师，在反注册派们接受回美盘问时，他自称Doctor Strange。尽管两人身高相同，然而另一位Alpha释放的压迫性气息令超级士兵感觉自己几近渺小。他都要觉得自己被威胁了，特别是这位Alpha现在正担任小队的领袖之一，还是Steve以前带领过的那只。但在那些所谓领袖中，Doctor Strange对他们确实算是很友好的了。特别是和Rhodes上校对比，如果眼神能杀人的话，Rhodes肯定已经去蹲监狱了。

Steve打心底地庆幸法师是唯一在场的人，甚或有一些感激，让Steve在注册派成员对他抱有的轻微——或者更甚的恶意中缓口气。是的，他是该承认，对于他的队伍——特别是他本人——的所有负面情绪都合情合理，但面对这些早已折磨得他几欲窒息的懊悔情绪，仍让他精疲力竭。考虑到King T’Challa早已警告过反注册派们要小心那位Alpha的怒火，他搞不懂为什么Doctor Strange待他们如此热情友好，不过Steve绝不会为此抱怨。

显而易见地，从Steve在公共厨房外晃悠一直到走进来，法师早就一清二楚，因而他戴着手套的手挥了一下，借此打断了超级士兵的臆想。Steve把法师的安静的挥手当做邀请，感激地隔着桌子坐在Strange的对面，而对方在理会Steve前，先挥手移去了桌面的全息显示。

“Rogers先生，很高兴见到你。你是如何被安顿在这里的？”Strange低沉的男中音淋漓尽致地阐释了Alpha的气势，直面另一个人的压迫感，Steve希望自己在抑制住反击的本能时，表现得像是这个金发男人正思索如何回答他。Strange没有任何肢体动作，身上那股奇怪的金属味道也没有变化，所以，想必法师就是那样认为的。

“我们之前......调解了一下，”Steve目光躲闪，然后耸肩道，“我能理解如此多的人与我不和，还有那些三年前和我打过的人，但我之前并未意识到事情会变得这般令人疲敝。大家并没有那么反感，但我猜，我们都抱有一丝回家会更......温馨（homey）的期望，但现在看来，还是太天真了。”他说着，一点点陷入椅子中，他叹了口气，手插进一指多长的金发。Steve确实是理解，而且他知道这是他们自找的，但似乎每个人都确信即使已经过去了这么多年，Steve仍旧是顽固不化。

侥幸的是，Strange好像相信了他，如果充满同情的皱眉与缓慢的点头意味着什么的话。“是啊，我知道肯定会有一些不愉快的，”他低声说道，Strange倾身向前以便把手肘搁在桌上，在越过手臂时，他抓紧了它们。“但是，在我看来，你的意思不仅仅在这上面吧，对么？”

Steve微不可见地畏缩了，他痛苦地呼出一口气。Strange很是敏锐，如果不是这个男人在先前的见面会上，已经平静地向他们表达了自己对窥探他人想法的不屑，他尖锐的问话几乎让Steve觉得他会读心术。像之前一样，超级士兵打心底里庆幸这个男人只是敏锐而已，并不是一个读心者。当Strange发问时，他宁愿，也很愉快地，以自己的方式来解释事情，而不是被强行侵入记忆探查。在他为Wanda辩解而抨击Tony时，他只觉一阵愧疚的剧痛袭来。自他认识到那女人的自怜，助长了她暴力的任性，这些内疚的情绪则渐渐滋长成后悔。

Tony，天哪。Steve对那个极富吸引力的Omega充满了愧疚。未被增强的躯体，那个勇敢的人类一如其他人，奋勇鏖战。每当他想起那双棕色的，一直像热巧克力那样温暖的眼睛，在最寒冷的夜晚，因为Steve的背叛而湿润，黯淡，决眦，羞愧便如同潮水一般拍打着他。

恰恰相反，即使在经历过奥创事件，还有一系列对他的指控后，他仍对事情有所保留——因为我的队友有时也瞒着我一些事，他甚至想着去欺骗深爱着他的男人，那个Steve声称自己爱着的男人。Steve当时根本没有注意到Tony眼中已全然是心碎和被背叛、抛弃的痛苦，但那些情感现在却时时刻刻提醒着Steve。他曾与Tony讲述组建家庭的期望，对Omega承诺他们将会永远相伴，然后情况突转成Steve险些杀死Tony，但这一切的起因却几乎都是他的错。

直到现在他仍自私地希望Tony 能和他谈谈，然后事情都能被解决、复原。Steve 了解Tony，他知道他是那样的宽容，无论错出在谁身上，他都会揽下责任，把一切归咎于自己。不论多么糟糕，Tony这种源自自我厌恶的自责倾向，使得Steve对于他们能够和好如初这一点仍抱有希望，他们还能成家。不过毫无疑问，这不能急，特别是对于Steve这方面来说，有很多东西要好好谈谈，但他体内作为Alpha的一部分告诉他，他们必将重归于好。 当然，以上他都不会告诉Strange,至少不会原原本本告诉他。

“我只是......我很遗憾，之前我对法案的态度不好，我还不听Tony的劝说。我......不知道你是否清楚，尽管我俩不想让媒体知道这件事，但我和Tony之前已经在一起了。我们还计划着一起组建家庭，我本是想把他绑在我身边的，但我搞砸了。你们都看得出来，是我把这一切搞砸了，我想向他道个歉，但我一直都没看到Tony。他至少应该得到我的道歉。”Steve咂嘴，他焦躁地看向Strange，等待他的反应。然而，令他意外的是，法师稍微抬起头，除此之外，面色如常，并没有其他的反应。

“这对你确实是个不小的负担啊，然而，我很高兴看到你终于认识到你行为的份量了。”Strange一瞬间看上去很忧虑，像是在和什么东西辩解着，然后似乎是达成一致结论样的，他叹口气，嘴角挂着一丝假笑。Strange站了起来，古怪的斗篷在他身后疯狂鼓动着，Strange的眼神从充满关怀的领袖身份中抽离，显露出精明与自傲得意，Steve感觉到自己全身渐渐僵住。在Strange猛击他时，Strange的动作太迅速了，Steve根本没来得及反击。Strange拍上Steve胸前的手掌带着惊人的力道，但更让Steve惊讶的是，周围的世界像是破碎的玻璃一样裂开，而他则穿过椅子直直向后倒去。

在重新定位了下自己所在之处后，Steve打起精神，怒吼冲向Strange，对着他的后背猛击。然而，拳头并没有触碰到任何实体，Steve只是穿过了法师，他试图摆脱失误的惯性，笨拙尴尬地踉跄好几下才站稳。Strange再次把脸转向他，一脸假笑，然后又转回去看着通向厨房的入口，那里传来的，正是Steve熟悉得不能再熟悉的声音。

“Stephen？你在下面搞什么呀？Friday跟我说可能有状况，但她又说她出错了然后就什么都不肯告诉我了。你在忙啥，huh？”Steve没法透过Strange的斗篷看到Tony，因为当Steve瞥向Omega时，斗篷飞舞着挡住了他的视线。即使是被隔开，但Tony喊了他的名字，那一阵狂喜几乎使他的心脏跳到了喉咙，尽管不是直接喊他做Steve让他觉得有些别扭。[1]然而，那阵喜悦并没有持续多久，因为是Strange回应了Tony，因为他才发现Tony根本没想看见他，那位Omega根本就看不到他在这里。

“Dear，我可不知道Friday会说什么。”Strange的声音嗡嗡作响，他笑着，那比Steve之前听到的都要温柔。Tony不赞同的啧啧声是Omega发出的唯一声响，Steve还是看不到他，所以他可能和法师进行着肢体上的交流。Steve大叫着他的名字想要引起Tony的注意，除了斗篷的边角轻佻地甩了一下，二人都没有任何反应。

那块该死的红布头明显消停了下来，没再阻挡Steve的视线，然后他的心掉在了地板上，呼吸骤短。展现在他面前的景象彻底摧毁了Steve觉得他们能够重来的希望，因为他眼中只看到Tony，深陷在Strange的怀抱。他们的嘴唇热情地纠缠着，那个蠢袍子也缠绕着Tony试图用行动加入他们，他们的亲吻以Tony发出的一声呻吟为结尾。Omega看向Alpha眼神里满是温柔的爱意，他轻啄Strange的下唇。

“Oh,Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange,你可摊上事了。”Tony低语，当他试图压抑住深深的绝望，一种熟悉而痛苦的颤栗从他的脊椎传来。“要不是我也正好爱你，我可能就给我的孩子找个更好的当爹的料了。”Steve没来得及阻止，一声惊讶的呜咽就跑出了他的嘴，这引起了Strange的注意，如果说他嘴角轻微的扯动算是的话。Tony退了一小步，Steve终于看见了Omega，已经怀孕多时的Omega。鉴于之前的种种行为，那肯定是Strange的小崽子（pups），Steve终于崩溃地跪倒在地，哽咽着面对这个事实，而这一切的始作俑者正是他自己。

Strange再次将Tony拉进怀抱，Omega的脑袋抵住了自己的下巴，他轻轻地哼着。从法师脸上的假笑，藏在眼里的尖锐挑衅来看，这一切都是他计划好的。猛地，Steve明白了为什么T’Challa要警告他小心Stephen的怒火。早知如此，何必不信他呢。

-

[1]myrrh 没（mò）药

[2]Cap把Steven和奇的Stephen听混了


End file.
